callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
WA2000
The WA2000 is a semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle that was produced by the Carl Walther GmbH Sportwaffen company. History The WA 2000 was designed in the 1970s. The bullpup design was chosen because it would allow a standard length (for a sniper rifle) barrel to be used whilst the overall length would be shorter than a conventional rifle. The WA 2000 used the PV4 night vision sniper scope. The .300 Winchester Magnum round was chosen as the primary caliber because of its long range accuracy and its consistency at all ranges. The entire rifle is designed around the barrel. The WA2000 fires from a closed bolt and uses a bolt with seven locking lugs. The rifle features a six round magazine capacity. Only 176 total rifles were ever produced in three different variants: one chambered for the standard .300 Winchester Magnum round, another chambered for the popular 7.62x51mm NATO round, and the final version for the 7.5x55mm Swiss round. The final retail cost for a rifle in 1988 was in the range of $9,000 to $12,500. Gameplay In Modern Warfare 2 the WA2000 is a very effective rifle. It has limited sway and recoil along with rapid semi-automatic firing. This weapon can be very similar to the later unlocked M21 as it is semi automatic and has barely any recoil. Yet not for inexperienced snipers as it will not kill almost anywhere on the body like the Barrett .50 cal does, so aim for at least the chest. It can be hard to hit a moving target so get in the habit of shooting twice when aiming for the body. A silencer works best when you don't want attract the entire enemy team when trying to kill one enemy but missing. The WA2000 is very similar to the Dragunov in Call of Duty 4, as it does the same damage and doesn't receive any benefits from Stopping Power (if unsilenced) due to its damage multipliers. When fired with a silencer and Stopping Power or without silencer and Stopping power, the WA2000 can kill in one hit from the chest up. This, along with its lower recoil than the Barrett .50 cal and Intervention, makes it a very effective sniper rifle if using a silencer or any other Tier 2 perk, such as Hardline or Cold-Blooded. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer (Marksman I) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the Silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman II) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while ACOG scope is attached) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman III) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration while using FMJ) File:Wa2000 6.png|The WA2000 Trivia * Similar to the Barrett M82, the cover on the scope has a "Mr. Yuk" sticker on it, though, unlike the Barrett, it is not rotated 90 degrees counter-clockwise. * The WA2000 was spotted in Airplane graveyard, and is a pickup in Estate Takedown with a Thermal Scope attachment. * The WA2000 is the only bullpup sniper rifle to be featured in the Call of Duty series. * Only 176 WA2000's were ever produced; in America the market price of a WA2000 is around 80,000 dollars. *The WA in WA2000, stands for Walther. *Of the 176 WA2000's produced, 34 were exported to the U.S. *11 WA2000's are owned by Earl J. Sheehan Jr., president of Walther USA *The WA2000 is featured in a James Bond movie; The Living Daylights. It appears early in the movie, in the scene where Koskov is escorted across the street. *The WA2000 is considered to be Agent 47's trademark sniper rifle in the Hitman series, and can be greatly customized in one of the games. thumb|300px|left|The WA2000 in action References Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:German Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer